


Pretty Little Scribe

by Shivi



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Fem!Ori - Freeform, Female!Ori - Freeform, Gen, Genderbending, Just because i can really, pls don't kick me out of this fandom--
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shivi/pseuds/Shivi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Could this be a secret meeting little Ori? With whom~? Imagine what would Dori say if he saw you sprawled over there on the grass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Little Scribe

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god you people. Finally. I AM OFICCIALLY ON WINTER BREAK. **YES.**
> 
> Unfortunately it's only a two week break, so I'll dissapear for the next 6 days because I'll go and see my dad that is on the other side of the country and I have not seen him in a long time and I miss him very much. --So the second I'm back, I'll immediatly sit down on my desk and the art spam will begin!
> 
> Also, you guys, I cannot thank you enough for all your encouraging comments about my finals and studies because really, believe it or not, your words gave me strenght when I needed it the most, and even sometimes when I felt like giving up on some stuff, I would come here and sit down and read all the beautiful things you say about my art and all the compliments and the sheer hilarity of some-- It really helped a lot. So _thank you._
> 
> My flight is in like two hours so I really wanted to leave this with you before I left. (I'll not be bringing my laptop to my dad's because I really want this few days to be entirely focused on just us-- no distractions allowed! I'm sorry you guys.) 
> 
> Now you may wonder, why female Ori? Well, because, as it happened with Fem!Bilbo, I stumbled upon a lot of good stories and some amazing art about this sweet and adorable and downright badass character and so my hands got really itchy and before I even realized it, I was finishing her boots.
> 
> There's this incredibly talented artist on tumblr called [lissinator](http://lissinator.tumblr.com/tagged/lady%21ori) that makes the most adorable fem!Ori I've seen. (And maybe I love her too 'cause this artist prefers pairing her with Kili and some pieces are just perfect--So much skill on this art.) So I based the general outline of my Fem!Ori using her art as reference... but as you may notice too, It has my personal little arrangements and some of my quirks here and there. Like her hair. I wanted to do something a bit different and at the same time keeping the Ori _esque_ appearance. So the bowl cut stayed (if not a bit longer) and I added some really long and really thick looking plaits flowing from the back of her head. Why three? Well, _because Ri' bros_ that's why. Also, her beard issue. It's really there I swear! I mean, I drew it and it was cute and just perfect on her, but then I remembered Ori's knitted scarf and I had to say goodbye to the magnificent beard. (But I still tried to hint at it with those braids that start on her sideburns and peek from the scarf just a little)
> 
> Also, as always, please don't mind the crappy quality of the background. Just try and focus on cute Ori.
> 
> Hope you like this one! And see ya in a few days my dears!


End file.
